Neo-Midgar
by Id
Summary: Meteor was destroyed, and Midgar was abandoned. A democracy named Neo-Midgar is now formed, but first they need to elect a president...


Meteor fell from the sky. Closer and closer it came. Holy activated, but failed to stop it. And then the Lifestream appeared.  
  
The explosion was huge as Meteor was ripped to pieces over Midgar.  
  
But it was far from over. Madgar had been shattered. The city was destroyed, many were killed, and there was no leader.  
  
Some government officials survived, and lead the people out from Midgar, where a new city was created.  
  
Neo-Midgar would be a democracy; not controlled by some evil corporation or corrupt government. The people would have the opportunity to live full lives, and not be forced into slums. It would be a paradise.  
  
But first, Neo-Midgar needed a new ruler.  
  
And that is where our story begins. As a democracy, the remaining government officials decided to hold the first ever election to choose a president, to take place early in November. There was a period of four months for candidates to come forward, and three quickly stood out from all the rest.  
  
One of these three would be the one to change the country...I remember when they were first introduced to the people...  
  
The narrator flashes back to a large meeting in the town square, where hundreds of people had gathered. A random government official went to the microphone first to speak.  
"Hello Neo-Midgarians! We are all here today to introduce some of the candidates running for president of Neo-Midgar! Listen closely, and take heed; today we begin to decide our own future! Now, I'd like to introduce the first candidate...Cloud Strife!" Cloud walked out to the podium, and cleared his throat. He spoke quietly.  
"Hello, everyone...I...I would just like to say that...uh...that...that I am an ass...Oh wait, I didn't mean that...uh...actually, I'm a nice guy...yeah! I'm a nice guy! See? I used my big sword and my mad skillz to save the world from that EVIL Sephiroth. Sephiroth was evil, I tell you. If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead. I saved your sorry asses, you should be on your knees worshipping me. So dammit, vote for me!" Cloud walked off, as a few random people in the now confused audience clapped. The government official walked back to the podium, looking back at Cloud with an odd look on his face.  
"Okay, well...uh...let's...uh, let's give it up for Cloud!" Silence. Dead silence. Crickets chirped.  
"On to our second candidate! Back from the dead, it's Sephiroth!" The crowd was instantly silent as Sephiroth slowly stepped towards the podium with an evil look on his face. A random woman shrieked. He turned, and drew his sword and pointed it at the audience.  
"...You think I'm evil, huh? I know about those rumors. I'm not gonna throw any mud like that punk Cloud. There is no reason to vote for him. He is...a puppet." Once again, the random woman shrieked. Sephiroth continued.  
"I'm not at all evil. Ha! He says I tried to destroy the world. Haha! And he saved the world from me! Hahaha! Ooooo, 'Sephiroth is evil, don't vote for him. He'll kill you! Blah blah blah blah blah'!" The woman shrieked.  
"But you see, it's a lie. I was being CONTROLLED. Yeah, that's right. You see, Jenova was controlling me. I had no control over my actions! And I have a sneaky suspicion that someone else was controlling Jenova: someone who had a good reason to frame me. And that person is...CLOUD!" Once more, the random woman shrieked.  
"Would you please shut the hell up? Seriously, don't make me come out there!" More people screamed. Sephiroth prepared to attack. A different random woman yelled.  
"Oh Sephy, you're so cute when you get angry!" Sephiroth instantly stopped, blushed, and stood up with a big smile on his face.  
"Why, thank you. Yes, I am beautiful. Anyway, I'm running out of time for my speech. Vote for me! I'm much more l337 than that puppet, Cloud!" Sephiroth walked away from the podium, as the government official began to speak into the microphone.  
"Well then. Anyway, our final candidate is Reeve!" Reeve stepped up to the podium, looking slick and fancy in his brand new suit, custom made for this event. He reached up, and straightened out his tie. He adjusted the microphone, and spoke calmly and clearly.  
"Hello, people of Neo-Midgar! I can assure you that I am indeed the most qualified of all the candidates. I was part of the old government, and have a lot of experi--" The audience members began to boo.  
"--Hey! Stop that! I'll give you all free candy if you stop!" The booing persisted.  
"--What? What's wrong? You have a problem with me being a member of the old government?" The people booed louder.  
"Oh, so that's what it is! What the hell? Sephiroth tried to destroy this damn city, and you morons still love him! You're all braindead idiots! I even HELPED Cloud! I controlled one of his sidekicks, Cait Si--" The booing turned into a roar of anger, as people started throwing rotten fruit at Reeve.  
"STOP BOOING!" The people got even louder.  
"Oh, all of you SHUT UP! I'M...I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING HARRASSED EVERYWHERE I GO! CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND CAIT SITH ALONE?!" The people had begun to get quieter, until Reeve said Cait Sith, at which they all started booing extremely loud again.  
"Fine then! NO CANDY FOR YOU! I'm leaving! Screw you all!" Reeve stormed away from the podium. All the people began to cheer. The government official walked slowly up to the podium again, disappointed.  
"And there goes the best damn candidate here. You people really are idiots!" The people cheered. The government official began to mutter as he walked away.  
"Idiots..."  
  
Months passed. Cloud was fairly confident that he would win, with his popular slogans like, "I'm the good guy!" And who could forget the classic, "Vote for me cause I got cool hair!" He quickly took the lead in the polls. Sephiroth remained silent. It was as if he had disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
The day of the election came. People went to vote everywhere. The polls from two days before the election showed that Cloud was winning, 99% to 1% for Sephiroth. And then, the results came that night.  
  
In a surprise victory, Sephiroth managed to win.  
  
For you see, the day before the election, for the first time since his original speech, Sephiroth spoke.  
  
The narrator once again flashed back to a scene the day before the election, when Sephiroth came out to speak to the people. Cloud also showed up to protect his image.  
"I have considered it over for a long time...I told you that I had been controlled by Cloud, but the people didn't believe me. However, I have discovered the truth. I was controlled by Jenova, and Jenova was indeed controlled by someone else. The most devious, power hungry bastard he can all imagine. It was someone who had the power to control others to begin with; someone who even used their powers to stop me, while still controlling Jenova. It was...REEVE AND CAIT SITH!" The people began to boo.  
"YES! That is right! If I am elected president, I will make sure that both Reeve AND Cait Sith are persecuted to the fullest extent of the law, and then some! Vote for me!" Cloud spoke up.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I'll...I'll...I'll persecute him too! Vote for me!" Sephiroth retorted.  
"Ha! Don't believe his lies! Cloud was in on it! HE LIKES CAIT SITH!" The people started attacking Cloud, who quickly escaped to his limo and drove off.  
  
And so, Sephiroth became president. He quickly ended the democracy, hung Reeve, decapitated Cait Sith, and took the head and placed it on a stick outside of Neo-Midgar. He then changed the name of the city to Sephiroth-Land, and put a sign that said, "Sephiroth-Land; The Happiest Place on Earth!" right next to Cait Sith's head.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Disney sued Sephiroth for stealing their saying. Sephiroth settled the deal privately with the help of Square. Square told Disney that if Disney dropped the lawsuit, then Square would make a game with them.  
  
And THAT, my friends, is where Kingdom Hearts came from. 


End file.
